Human
Techno-Barbarians WIP Imperial Humans While the lower orders in the Grand Duchy often live without very much in the way of technology, the nobility and wealthy are often considerably enhanced and augmented with Golden Empire cybernetics and bio-implants. Perks Imperials!: The upper echelons of Duchy society enjoy extensive biological and cybernetic enhancements thanks to the technological legacy of the Golden Empire. Augmented humans are faster, smarter, healthier, stronger, and live much, much longer than non-augmented humans. The Ducal Army benefits from much salvaged GE technology and bio-enhancements. Even the lowliest grunt is given significant biological modifications to help him survive in combat conditions. Conscript Reporting: The Grand Duchy enjoys an abundance of food, and as a result has an extremely fecund population. Filling the army, navy, fields and factories with warm bodies is not an issue. The Ducal Army is numerically massive, and for every soldier that dies there are five more that can take his place. Quantity has a quality of its own. Flaws Imperials?: 'So...it turns out not everything was preserved successfully since the old days...actually, not very much at all remains in pristine condition. Due to scientific stagnation and a repressive political atmosphere, innovation is discouraged and many of the old biological augments come with unfortunate side effects that the Duchy no longer knows how to fix...Insanity being a big one. The current ArchDuke- to pick a particularly prominent example- is 350 years old and has been completely bats, thanks to his haywire cybernetic implants, for the last fifty years. '''Monodominant: '....humans who think themselves the rightful heirs of the Golden Empire don't much like aliens, or non-Imperial humans, for that matter. Aurolian Humans Standard baseline humans. The humans of Aurolia lack the many enhancements of their Imperial counterparts '''Perks Open your Mind: Thanks in part of their homeworld, with generations being exposed to this strange bacteria that litters the atmosphere. Aurolian Humans have more potential to develop Psionc Abilites. Superior Ingenuity: With their background, there are few Aurolians who have the training ans skills to solve specific problems that can outmatch an Imperial Aristocrat. Be it repair a ship's life support, save a life or save a million lives. They have no need for augments to be better men. Flaws Imperfection: The Aurolians lack the old technology and Augments of the Golden Empire, and are faced with crippling mortality, eventually dying of old age or disease. Population Shortage: Despite it's territory's size, like the military, the human population of the Federation is spread out thinly across the colonies and stations with it's corner of space. It's a struggle in itself to sustain the Federation with such a low population. Drogue Humans Nothing stands out to differentiate Drogue Humans from others, except for the occasional clone, genetically engineered individual or a cybernetic-implantee, all of which is not uncommon. Drogue Humans have the reputation to be seedy, slick and with a sort of foreign aura; they are also known to be much better to aliens then their counterparts. Perks My Uncle Vinny: Drogue Humans seem to always have a long lost uncle, a niece, a friends brother, a fathers ex-girlfriend that have some use in some way. They share a special connection between eachother and a sort of attitude that moves faster with money, but doesn't always require it. A sort of bond between human society allows connections to bring discounts, special favors, etc because they're doing things for people they know. This helps bring profits, get things done faster and foster a relationship between others in a healthy way. Street Smarts: Drogue Humans live off the streets; even the aristocrats train their sons on the dirt-poor cobblestones, where all sorts of colorful criminal activity is taking place. They have a trained ability to interpret danger, travel through urban areas, understand architecture and other features. This makes Drogue Humans ideal when fighting, driving or just about anything in an urban area. Flaws Dirty Fucking Street Rat: Drogue Humans are well known to be socially isolated by the finer sects of society for the prime reason that they usually mean trouble. It is no suprise that drug add icted miscreants that live off of leeching off of stealing and dishonesty are not always welcome or wanted at all. Some Drogue Humans are immediately interpreted as pirates, smugglers and cutthroats and are prejudiced by other nations as criminals (where there is no evidence). Below The Influence: Because drugs are so intensely common and utilized from a young age, Drogue Humans bodies are either seriously addicted to drugs or have extreme tolerance to possible helpful drugs. While other Alien races can shoulder off the effects, humans seem to be the most affected physically and mentally when it comes to withdrawl and overdosing. Commonwealth Human Humans of the Commonwealth are what one might call normal. Most are Caucasian and have brown hair and eyes. One in every four Commonwealth human has some sort of genetic modification, but it is very minor and makes no real difference in their daily life. Perks Experienced Shipbuilders: When it comes to building ships, these are the people who have the most experience. They can be expected to work quicker and more effectively in the shipyards as well as make better jury rigged repairs. Flaws They are Just Like Us: Humans in the Commonwealth are known for being too trustworthy towards the humans of other countries. They feel it is their duty to help out their brothers and sisters in their time of need, whether that be through force of arms or industry. They push especially hard if the national government doesn't want to get involved in the first place. They are also far more likely to be supportive of any human government that occupies their lands; if such a government allowed them to participate they would support it over the current regime. Valyncian Human Valyncians are humans who have genetically modified to a degree that they can now be considered a separate sub-species. This shows in the fact that a certain degree, but certainly not all, of the engineered modifications can be passed on to a Valyncian's offspring naturally. The significance of this has not been lost on the Commonwealth's scientists. While reproduction between a human and Valyncian is completely possible, though most of the genetic modifications are lost in the offspring, it is believed that in the near future such offspring will no longer be possible. Valyncian Human Valyncians are a subspecies of humanity, formed through genetic engineering, that are found predominately in the Commonwealth. Physical Description Valyncians tend to be towards the tall end of the height spectrum for humans and have either pale or very dark skin. While a Valyncian can have any eye or hair color that naturally occurs in a human, there are a few that are far more common than others. Valyncians are well known for having silver or white hair, which serves almost as a distinguishing trait, though blonde is also quite common. For eye color blue is in the lead by far, followed by green. Most Valyncians are found to be physically attractive as they lack genetic defects that are unappealing. Genetic Modifications Valyncians as a whole have been engineered for space travel. Each Valynican is different. One might have superior intellect while another has greatly enhanced reflexes. As a whole they tend to have slightly better spatial awareness than humans and enhanced resistance to radiation, though this is minor at best. Valyncians also have greatly enhanced lifespans. No one truly knows how long the maximum age of a Valyncian is, since some of the first Valyncians born are still around. Many people thing they are immortal, though this theory is obviously impossible since many Valyncians have already died of old age. Perks Engineered to be Superior: Valyncians have been genetically modified to be a superior human. Each Valyncian is different. Some have greatly enhanced reflexes or strength, while others are great multitaskers or possess superior pattern recognizing abilities. These individuals have been modified in a way that they can be vastly superior pilots or doctors, or instance. Valyncians also benefit from a general lack of genetic defects, slight increase to radiation resistance, and having a higher average level of physical attractiveness. What is this Old Age You Speak of?: Valyncians have greatly enhanced lifespans, so much so that many of the first Valyncians born hundreds of years ago are still in their primes. Despite this fact other Valyncians have died of old age, meaning that the potential lifespan of a Valyncian is highly variable. Despite this all Valyncians can expect to live at least a few hundred years. This enables each Valyncian to obtain far more knowledge and useful skills during their life than any normal human could even dream of. Flaws This Shit is Recessive: Many of the genetic modifications done to Valyncians are, for one reason or another, recessive. The child of two Valyncians will always be a Valyncian; however, the child of a Valyncian and a normal human will commonly lack most of the genes that make a Valyncian a Valyncian. These Valyncian traits can appear in later generations, similar to how a normal human child can have blonde hair despite its parents having brown or black hair, but this is a rarity and usually the traits that appear are unrelated to eachother. Don't Have the Stomach: Valyncians can't handle the thought of large amounts of their fellow countrymen dying. A Valyncian definition of "horrendous losses" can be expected to be half that of the norm. Because of this fact, Valyncian political leaders are far less likely to get involved in a war, especially one expected to cause significant loss of life, and battlefield commanders are far less likely to commit to major battles. Civilian leaders will expend significantly more resources to handle disasters on the home front, such as dealing with the aftereffects of natural disasters or terrorist attacks, even if the additional resources won't make a significant difference. The Valyncian population as a whole is far more likely to demand that their leaders sue for peace should the military take significant loses in battle. Free State Humans The humans of the Realm are descendants of slaves, dissenters and rebels of the Golden Empire. The modern Free State humans have a mild obsession with cybernetic augmentation and transorganicism. Although the other species all participate to some degree, few non-human individuals go the extremes that man does. It has been suggested that this trend is born of a lingering desire to prove to themselves that they are better off without the Empire and that the freedom they are afforded in the Realm allows them to express themselves thusly. The Humans are easily the most naturally militaristic of the races in the Realm. This is evident in the fact the they comprise over a third of the standing armed forces while only comprising a fifth of the population. Perks: Transhumanism: The extensive use of cybernetics has allowed modern humans to become faster, stronger and smarter than they were a few hundred years ago. Flaws: Jack Of All Trades: Despite these augmentations, humans are yet to carve a niche for themselves. They will be found working in every sector but usually don't excel as well as the other species in a given field. Reich Humans The Humans of the Fifth Reich have been significantly genetically modified to form and fit the ideals of both Vorian Von Traupitz and the man who inspired him with the initial vision so many long years ago. Firstly appearance is of great importance, the population of the nation is nearly entirely composed of humans who are graced with pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. There is occassional variation, leading the rare occurence of red hair, and several variant eye colors, but these are few and far between. 'Perfected' Humans are all genetically engineered to be attractive and to appeal to many conventional standards by which human appearances are judged. Further all traits are actually bred into them and all are inheritable with no additional modifications required. Perks: Perfection Achieved-''' Humans of the Reich are highly resistant to all forms of toxins and other biological agents. Their cells naturally regenerate, giving them the ability to live for hundreds of years easily, and regeneration treatments allow for lives to be expanded beyond even that. They further are substancially stronger, faster, and smarter than the average human, with typical physical perfomance being equal to an olympic athelete in all fields and with intelligence levels that equate their version of idiocy to a modern equivalent of gifted. '''Go Forth and Multiply- '''Any union between a human of the Reich and another human will result in the birth of a child who shares the traits and heritage of the Reich human. This applies regardless of the kind of human that the partner was. It is actually not uncommon for citizens of the Reich to engage in relations with other humans knowing that any offspring thta come of such unions will ensure the continued spread of perfection. '''Flaws: Cancer-''' While the Reich has thousands of medicines that are highly effective at dealing with such bodily diseases, the illness known as Cancer is incredibly difficult to banish due to the fact that the cells of Reich humans are so resilient and such illnesses use those cells themselves. For unknown reasons the occurence of cancerous illness is substancially higher in Reich humans than in others. 'Hunger-' Due to enhanced metabolisms and the necessity to fuel all of their advanced functions Reich humans require aproximately three times the energy intake through food that a normal human would need. The food produced by the Reich itself of course caters to this need, however when subsisting on the productions of other cultures and worlds, they literally do need to eat three times the volume of food. (Note non Reich humans eating food from the Reich regularly likely end up with issues as the portion sizes are the same, merely enhanced). Duchy Flatheads '''Minority Species: Vat-grown soldier-drones, mostly called Flatheads by Duchy commanders for their sloping brows. Also known as meatbags and drones. Desc: The Imperial Grand Duchy of Far Valyrius has access to vast cloning facilities which they have maintained since the days of the Golden Empire. The technology for bulk-clone production has degraded over time, and the Duchy is capable of mass producing only barely sentient soldiers. (The Duchy can, however, clone individuals with a high rate of success...if they can pay for it.) These "Flatheads", as these soldiers are informally called by their commanders thanks to their sloping brows, can be outfitted with an assortment of weaponry. Upon birth, flatheads have a substantial part of their brain replaced with crude cognition engines programmed with basic obedience imperatives and combat training. Additionally, most Flatheads are heavily augmented with mechanical parts so that they are better suited to carry out their tasks. Batches of Flatheads can be produced to "specialize" in single areas of proficiency (e.g. tank hunters, mine detection, etc). Some variants, known as 'heavies', are used by the Duchy army to serve as biological weapons platforms. Perk: We have more bodies than they have bullets! The Duchy requires only constituent organic material to Flatheads.produce hundreds of thousands of soldier drones over the course of a year. Flaw: Stupid. Flatheads can follow simple commands and have basic practical reasoning abilities, but are totally incapable of independent thought or initiative. They do not retreat, nor advance, without orders. Category:Species